¡Y lo encontré a Usted!
by artemis road
Summary: ¿Quién ayudara a la pequeña Marron en momentos de dificultad?


_**¡Y lo encontré a usted!**_

_**Si los personajes no eran míos cuando escribí las otras historias, entonces tampoco lo son ahora. Lamentablemente :(**_

_**Los chicos tienen todos la misma edad. Excepto Vegeta,obviamente ¬¬**_

* * *

-¿Porque siempre me toca ser la que los tiene que buscar? -se quejo para sí misma, buscando por debajo de los sofás, revisando los armarios y el laboratorio. Husmeó por los cuartos y el jardín. Pero no, no había rastro de ellos. La pequeña de 7 años ya se había cansado de buscarlos, habían estado jugando a las escondidas por más de 3 horas y ellos se estaban abusando de que ella no tenía poderes especiales. Aún estaba aprendiendo a controlarlos y por lo tanto tenía prohibido utilizarlos. La niña de cabellos rubios, mejillas rosadas y ojos claros, muy bonita y muy coqueta con su vestido rojo, se sentó a las afueras de la cámara de gravedad. Respaldó su cuerpito contra una de las patas de la nave/habitación y suspiró agotada.

-Estúpidos Trunks y Goten, no hay manera de que los encuentre en un lugar tan grande- dijo rompiendo en llanto.

-¿Por qué estás llorando, mocosa?-preguntó una voz firme y varonil. Marron la reconocía a la perfección, pero no se animaba a mirarlo a la cara

-Estaba…-hipo de llanto- jugando con Trunks…-de nuevo el hipo de llanto- y Goten…y ellos me dejaron sola-comenzó a llorar nuevamente. Escondiendo su rostro entre sus palmas rechonchas

-Agh…-suspiró Vegeta. "¿Porque tengo que lidiar con los asuntos de estos chiquillos?"- Bien, deja de llorar -le dijo con firmeza a la pequeña, que aun estaba en un mar de lágrimas. Marron se asustó ante la voz firme y autoritaria del príncipe Saiyajin. Ese hombre sí que tenía carácter, demasiado parecido al de su mamá cuando se enojaba con ella. -Muy bien. Ahora sécate esas lágrimas. No quiero volver a verte llorar. ¿Está claro?- "Bulma me matará si se entera como estoy manejando la situación. Pero no tengo idea de cómo tratar a una niña tan pequeña. Agh, maldita mujer que nunca esta cuando se la necesita", pensó al ver la reacción de miedo de la rubia. -Bien- se tomó una pausa para observarla- Ya que estas más calmada, me retiro.-anunció Vegeta antes de emprender camino hacia el edificio amarillo.

-Creí que me ayudaría con Trunks y Goten-le dijo Marron, quien se había levantado y sacudido su vestido rojo. Vegeta se detuvo a medio camino y volteo ligeramente para verla

-¿Y qué te hizo pensar que haría semejante cosa? -pregunto con arrogancia y desdén

-Porque usted es un adulto, y los adultos tienen que ayudar a los niños cuando están mal-razonó la rubia. Sus ojos aquamarines, ahora rojos por haber estado llorando, lo observaban con atención. Cualquier persona mayor que hubiera estado en su situación la habría ayudado sin pensarlo y más aun siendo el padre de unos de los que causaron problemas.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?- pregunto nuevamente el príncipe. "¿Acaso me está hablando en serio?"

-Es sentido común-le respondió con simpleza y con un tanto de arrogancia. Vegeta la observo incrédulo. "Esta mocosa es bien atrevida. Será mejor que averigüe que quiere o sino no me dejara en paz"

-Bien, mocosa, tienes mi atención -le dijo con su sonrisa característica.

-¿Promete que me ayudara?- pregunto con esperanza. Sus ojos brillaban por el reflejo del sol en el remanente de sus lágrimas

-Prometo escuchar lo que sea que tengas para decir -le respondió seriamente el saiyajin, cruzando sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

-De acuerdo. Trunks y Goten estaban en el cuarto de Trunks jugando con unos jueguitos (N/A: valga la redundancia XD) y no me dejaban participar. Les dije que si no me dejaban jugar le iba a decir a mi mamá. Entonces me dijeron que podíamos jugar a las escondidas. Ellos se escondían y yo los tenía que buscar. –Marron frunció el ceño, cruzando los brazos a la altura de su pecho. - Pero siempre me hacen lo mismo, desaparecen súper rápido y no puedo encontrarlos. –Vegeta escuchó el relato de la niña con suma concentración, intentando arduamente de no reírse en su rostro. - ¿Verdad que me ayudará a encontrarlos? -preguntó la niña juntando sus palmas

-No puedo hacer eso. Sería hacer trampa. -le contesto, observando la desilusión en su rostro. -Pero te diré que -se acuclilló a la altura de sus hombros - Una vez que te des cuenta de que se encuentran en la piscina, les avisas que vengan a verme. Yo les daré el castigo que les corresponde -Marron lo observaba con una gran sonrisa, rápidamente le beso la mejilla y luego salió corriendo hacia el pórtico donde estaba la piscina y el cuarto de juegos. Vegeta se sonrojó un tanto por la actitud de la niña, experimentando una cálida sensación dentro de sí. Un sentimiento paternal. Sacudió levemente su cabeza y retomo su camino hacia al interior de la casa.

-Creí que habías dicho que sería hacer trampa – le reprochó alguien con sarcasmo.

-¿De qué hablas mujer?, yo no la ayude a encontrarlos. Simplemente le hice un comentario, ella lo descifro por su cuenta-le respondió el pelinegro, reflejando en su rostro una sonrisa orgullosa.

* * *

Ahí está. Otro One- Shot. No es muy bueno, pero me divertí escribiéndolo. En fin, gracias por leer


End file.
